The invention relates to a method of determining tire pressure. In particular, the invention relates to a method of determining tire pressure utilizing a tire pressure management system.
Tire pressure management systems such as, for example, central tire inflation systems can be utilized to manually and/or automatically adjust the pressure within a tire. In order to determine when an adjustment is necessary and to avoid over inflation or under inflation, the tire pressure is measured by, for example, a sensor. It is important that the pressure measured is a true reflection of the tire pressure. However, air leakage unrelated to the tire which is from, for example, a fluid conduit may cause inaccuracy in the pressure measured such that the actual tire pressure is not provided.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method that accounts for leakage and accurately determines the tire pressure.